


Hidden Treasures

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Holidays Series [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Easter, M/M, Sexual Content, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando celebrates Easter at his new home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Treasures

Laughter, happy shrieks and shouts sounded all over the extensive parks surrounding the manor of the Earl of Mortensen. 

The ground was still frozen and the branches of trees and bushes were encrusted with early morning frost, sparkling in the spring sun. There was a thin sheen of ice on the small ponds and water basins dotting the well kept lawns, reflecting the light in countless rainbows.

Children were running all over the place. The children of the slaves and servants of the manor as well as children from the village. And all were trying to look into every possible hiding place to find all the little treasures that had been carefully hidden there by the head-cook of the manor, the kitchen slaves - and by Orlando.

The young slave stifled a giant yawn behind his hand. They had worked all through the night to prepare this special treat for the children. It had been a lot of fun, and it was even more fun to watch how much their work was appreciated, but now he was really tired.

Orlando stood at the top of the stairs, leading from the grant terrace to the parks, with all the other servants and slaves from the manor, watching the spectacle.

And with the Earl of course. Orlando glanced over at the man who had changed his life so much that he couldn't really recognize it anymore. And all for the better.

When they had first arrived at the manor only four months ago, he had been full of fear. Fear of this new place where he didn't know the rules. Fear of the other servants. Fear that they might hate him, because the earl brought him home as a favored thing. Fear that he was not a favored thing after all and that the earl would just discard him now. And of course the gut-wrenching fear that the earl was not so nice after all. That he would show his true, cruel self, now that he had his prey safely in his lair.

All of his fears had been proven wrong during the first few days.

Although he had felt very awkward at first. Earl Viggo had introduced him to the household as his 'new companion' and the servants had looked at him rather strangely.

Orlando had only found out much later that the earl had never had a companion as long as anybody could think back. On the contrary, he had always been solitary and - at least his faithful household thought so - exceedingly lonely.

He had been installed in a small suite of rooms next to the earl's that had originally been reserved for a wife that the earl had never taken.

Just the fact that he suddenly had not one but several rooms at his disposal would have been enough to completely throw Orlando into confusion. But he had also been issued new clothes, shoes, and a slave who was just there to take care of him when he didn't know what there was to take care of... it had all been too much.

Orlando hadn't known how to refuse any of these precious gifts heaped on him but luckily the earl had realized after only two days how uncomfortable all this felt to Orlando.

He had found the young slave on the floor before the huge fireplace in his own set of rooms, arms hugged around his knees, crying silently. It had taken him a long, long time and a lot of coaxing to get Orlando out of his shell and to confess how inappropriate all this luxury seemed to him.

Orlando smiled in fond memory as he remembered how the earl - Viggo - had wrapped his arms around him then, holding him safe, telling him that he wanted nothing else but to see Orlando smile. That he would happily grant him any wish. Be it to live in luxury - or to live without any.

So Orlando had shyly asked if it would be okay, if he just slept on the couch in the earl's sitting room, gave back all the expensive clothes and just kept a simply tunic and pants and the new boots - and was allowed to serve the earl as his personal slave.

His wish had been granted.

It had had unexpected side-effects. In the eyes of the whole household he had proven with this simple wish that he was not some expensive toy to be envied and despised but a good boy. That the earl smiled and laughed and was even kinder than usually had raised him another notch in their affection.

After only a week he had been the favorite of almost everybody - welcome and cherished like he had never been before in his whole life.

The only part of his wish that had quickly dissolved had been the 'sleeping on the couch' part. After the earl had joined him on the couch for four nights in a row, Orlando had awaited the earl in the master bedroom on the fifth night. Sprawled naked on the huge bed and with his heart beating in his throat, hoping that he had not presumed too much.

Thinking of that night, the smile on Orlando's lips grew a bit indecent. They hadn't slept much.

"What makes you smile so sweetly, my pretty?" the Viggo's voice asked, suddenly whispering close to his Orlando's ear.

Lost in his memories Orlando hadn't noticed the earl moving over to him. Now he turned and sought the taller man's embrace, snuggling against him, when the earl wrapped long arms around his favorite slave and resting his chin on the curly head.

"Thinking of you, master." Orlando whispered against Viggo's chest and then stifled another yawn.

Of course he hadn't been required to help the kitchen staff with hiding all the small pastries, cookies and other treats that had been prepared for the treasure hunt that the earl hosted for the children in celebration of the advent of spring. But Orlando enjoyed helping out where he could.

"I'm glad." Viggo said, stroking Orlando's back. "Did you know you are my sunshine? Spring may only have arrived but in my heart it has been summer ever since I brought you home."

Orlando sighed happily. His life was not the only one that had changed. The other servants had explained to him over the last four months what a blessing his arrival was to the household. The earl had always been brooding, lonely and - so his loyal servants thought - depressed.

He had also always been kind and gentle. So the whole household had wished for happiness for this honorable and generous man. It had seemed beyond his grasp, as the earl had never found that special somebody who touched his heart.

Until four months ago, when he had gone away to a Christmas celebration he could not avoid, no matter how much he despised the cruel traditions of his clan.

Orlando snuggled closer to the earl, his eyelids drooping sleepily. He was safe. He was in the safest place in all the world. In his master's arms.

Viggo ruffled his hair affectionately. "My little rascal. You should go to sleep, love. You are falling asleep on your feet."

"Hmhm." Orlando answered, not wanting to leave his safe haven but reluctantly agreeing. He did not resist when his master turned him around and led him back inside the manor. Neither did he complain, when Viggo tucked him into their large bed a few minutes later.

Already half asleep he inhaled the familiar scent of his master and sighed happily, when the earl kissed him good night.

\---

Orlando woke up several hours later from the sound of one of the servants setting up a fire in the fireplace in the sitting room next door.

It was early afternoon and the sun was sending her last rays through the thick curtains painting bright stripes on the thick carpet.

With a happy yawn Orlando stretched like a lazy cat and then rolled out of bed. Only a few short months ago, he couldn't even have imagined sleeping during the day, much less in a warm, soft bed but now it almost felt natural to pad over to the large armchair to pick up the tunic that the earl had put there after divesting Orlando of it. To slip into boots made of leather that was so soft it felt like velvet on his feet.

With a small smile, Orlando opened the curtains wide and the windows behind them as well to allow the crisp spring air into the bedroom. There wasn't much he did to actually serve his master, but airing the rooms was one thing he did regularly. The first time Viggo had complained a bit about the cold seeping into his bedroom but he had quickly stopped complaining when he had realized in the morning how much better he had slept.

The window overlooked the front of the manor. Looking out it took Orlando a moment to discern what felt off about the view presented to him. Then he realized that the coach parked on the large round yard in front of the manor was not one of the earl's. The emblem on the side of the coach was not familiar to Orlando but he was sure it belonged to another noble. A noble obviously visiting the earl.

A shiver ran down Orlando's back and it was not a pleasant one. Nobles were cruel. If there was one thing Orlando had learned beyond the shadow of a doubt in his short life, it was this. Any other noble than the earl was a good reason for fear.

Orlando took a deep breath, fighting hard to calm his heartbeat. There is no reason to be afraid, he told himself firmly. You belong to the earl now, he won't let any harm come to you. You are safe.

He closed the windows again and quickly went over to the other room where the servant girl was still busy building the fire.

In his worry Orlando didn't even greet her properly but asked right away. "Who does the coach in the yard belong to?"

The girl looked up at Orlando. "The Count van Bean." she answered, wiping soot off her cheek with the edge of her apron. "He arrived earlier. Unannounced. He's an old friend of the master. They've been sitting in the library ever since he got here, talking and drinking whiskey."

That didn't help to calm Orlando's fear at all. Drinking nobles were dangerous nobles. That the girl didn't seem worried didn't reassure him either. She had been working in this household all her life. She didn't know what nobles could be like.

"The master has asked that you come down to the library when you wake up." she continued, oblivious of his fears.

Orlando shuddered. All he wanted right now was to hide in his master's bed and not come out till this guest had left again. The very last thing he wanted was to meet the stranger. But now that the earl had ordered him there he didn't have a choice.

Never before had the way down the stairs seemed so long and so threatening. Every step was harder than the last. The manor seemed eerily quiet to Orlando. As if all the servants and slaves of the household were hiding. Just like Orlando would have preferred to do too.

He caught the voice of his master, when he at last got close to the library. The door stood open and Orlando could hear the earl talking softly. Orlando couldn't make out the words, but the earl sounded relaxed and Orlando tried to draw comfort from that.

Still it seemed impossibly hard to take the last few steps and in the doorway he stopped drawing breath, bracing himself as he lowered his gaze to the floor almost instinctively. Never look at a noble, never catch his attention. Be invisible. This had been a part of his life for so long that it came back to him naturally. Although he had almost shed that behavior, trusting in his new master.

The conversation stopped as he entered the room slowly. Orlando kept his gaze glued to the floor, taking only a few steps into the room and then stopping to wait for whatever his master wanted of him.

"So this is him?" an unfamiliar male voice asked.

Orlando assumed that the earl must have nodded, because the voice continued. "You are right, he is a beauty. A truly lucky find. One to be envied for."

Then Orlando was addressed: "Come here, boy."

Obediently Orlando walked towards that voice, his eyes still fixed to the floor. He stopped again when he stood before one of the large armchairs by the huge fireplace, his eyes now trained on the expensive riding boots that did not belong to his master.

A hand reached out, taking his chin and lifting it, but he refused to raise his gaze.

Only when the man in front of him commanded "Look at me." did he dare to actually gaze at the noble. He was dressed in clothes just as fine as those of the earl, but he preferred dark brown and green where the earl favored cream and black. His shoulder length blonde hair was tied back, revealing a weather worn face with startling green eyes that pierced Orlando's.

For a long moment slave and noble looked at each other and Orlando felt his heart beat hard in his chest as if it tried to escape his body. Just as he wished nothing but to flee this place as quickly as possible.

Then the noble slowly drew Orlando forward, a hunger burning in his eyes that Orlando knew all too well. A tremble ran through his whole body as the much stronger man forced him forward, ready to plunder his lips.

"Sean." the word was spoken softly by the earl, but it broke the hunger in the blonde man's eyes like a hammer breaking a thin sheet of ice. He immediately let go and looked away, breaking the spell he had been holding over Orlando, who took a stumbling step backward, still trembling.

"You may go, Orlando."

These simple words freed the slave, and like a deer startled by the hunter he fled the library, back up the stairs and back to his master's bed to hide.

\---

Nightfall was several hours past, when Orlando was woken from his uneasy slumber by the sound of the door to the bedroom opening and closing. He immediately sat up in bed, drawing the blanket up to his chin. He only relaxed when he saw that it was the tall, familiar figure of the earl who had entered the room.

Quietly Viggo walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to Orlando, then reached out and tucked a strand of his slave's unruly curls back behind an ear.

Orlando wasn't quite sure what to make of his master's behavior, not sure if he had done something wrong, so he just remained motionless, waiting for the earl to give him some clue.

"I'm sorry he scared you, love." Viggo said softly, leaning forward to kiss Orlando's brow.

His breath smelled slightly of expensive whiskey, but Orlando had learned during the last months that alcohol did not make his master violent but instead melancholic, so he slowly relaxed.

He willingly unclenched his fingers on the blanket and scooted closer to his master to snuggle against him, seeking his protective embrace. The earl's arms wrapped around him immediately and Orlando sighed softly, grateful that his master was not angry. For a while they just sat like that.

Then the earl yawned and Orlando realized that he had to be tired after the long day. Quickly he slipped out of his master's embrace and out of bed to help him out of his boots and clothes and then undressed too.

When they had both crept under the blanket again and Orlando lay comfortably curled up in his master's arms, he pretty much expected the earl to fall right asleep. But instead Viggo's fingers traced gentle patterns on his slave's back, sometimes straying further upward to stroke his hair.

Orlando wasn't sure what to make of this. Normally the caresses would have lulled him to sleep but as he had pretty much slept the whole day, he wasn't tired enough.

He did not dare ask his master what was wrong so in the end he unconsciously started to shift restlessly against the earl.

"I'm sorry, love. I've kept you awake." the earl murmured, sounding terribly tired himself.

Orlando drew a deep breath, gathering all the trust and confidence he had accumulated during the last months.

"Is something wrong, master?" he asked softly.

The earl sighed deeply and his restless hand finally stilled. "Not really, I suppose." he said, gently tucking Orlando's head under his chin, "and then again, yes. Not with you, love, don't worry. It is just... you make me so happy. For the first time in my life I feel content. And I feel so sorry for Sean..."

Sean. Orlando shuddered at the mere mention of the earl's guest and Viggo hugged him closer protectively.

"Shh, love, don't fear. He never meant to scare you, you know?" Viggo whispered and kissed the top of Orlando's head. "He was just so enthralled by your beauty he reacted without thinking. He was very sorry he scared you away."

Orlando did not know what to think of that. He still found it difficult to believe that any noble could be sorry for anything. He could tell that his master spoke the truth when he said so, but he was not ready to believe it about any other noble. This 'Sean' had probably just been sorry he had been robbed of his chance to sample his host's slave. But Orlando didn't say so out loud. He just snuggled closer to the earl.

"He has been hurt much, lately." Viggo continued speaking, almost more to himself than to his slave. "His wife has betrayed him in every way possible. His heart is broken as well as his pride and I so wish there was something I could do to help restore him. I had hoped you might like him, my love. Your sweetness could make even the most bitter man smile."

Orlando closed his eyes, while he listened to his master's words. His voice was a soothing balm to his fears, their meaning only slowly creeping into the slave's conscious mind.

"It would have been nice, if you had spent a bit of time with him while he is here. That might have healed his aching heart. But I fear he has ruined that chance, hasn't he?"

Again the earl's hands traced gentle pattern on Orlando's back, as he sighed softly.

"How I wish you had never been hurt so deeply. How I wish you had come into my hands much earlier, before you were so much broken and silenced. How I wish I would hear you laugh more often, hear you beautiful voice. Both men I love, hurt so much. How I wish you might have found some healing with each other."

Orlando's mind was drifting away, calmed by his master's voice, hardly listening anymore. He slipped back into sleep contentedly. 

\---

 

It was only a few hours after he had fallen asleep when Orlando woke again, feeling wide awake even though the night was still pitch-black outside. After turning over several times he realized that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He simply had slept too much during the day.

With a soft sigh he slipped out of bed without waking the earl, who was lying on his back, snoring softly. Grabbing his boots and clothes he silently padded through the dark room, finding his way more by feeling then seeing.

He would have to be back in the earl's bed before dawn, so his master wouldn't worry but it just wouldn't do to wake him by tossing and turning.

Leaving his master's quarters he wondered what he might do now, all alone in the quiet manor. Never before had he encountered the problem of not being able to sleep. Actually he savored the luxury of sleeping till he was not tired anymore.

A deep grumbling of his stomach reminded him that he had not eaten all day. 

The kitchen lay as quiet as the rest of the manor. In the earl's house the kitchen boys were not chained to the oven, like they had been in the castle. The earl treated his household with the same kindness and care he showed Orlando. The slaves all had a warm, dry place to sleep and were always well fed and clothed.

As he had helped in the kitchen quite often lately, Orlando knew were to find bread and cheese. Sitting down at one of the long preparation tables by the light of a sole candle, he happily munched on his nighttime snack, his thoughts drifting here and there and finally back to what the earl had told him, right before he had fallen asleep.

That his guest was not as bad as Orlando might think. That he had been hurt. That he had been genuinely sorry for scaring Orlando. That Viggo was worried about him. Apart from the last, Orlando still couldn't bring himself to believe any of that.

The thought that this guest might stay longer at the manor made Orlando shudder. He liked feeling free and happy with his master. He did not want to have this stranger intrude on his happiness. But probably he had better get used to it. He couldn't well expect the earl to lock himself up with a mere slave.

So much was he lost in thought that he nearly missed the sound of approaching footsteps. He turned around quickly enough to face the kitchen's entrance. It took all his strength of will not to immediately bolt out the back door, when he recognized the man who stopped in the doorway. Sean.

For a long moment they stared at each other, Orlando's eyes wide with fear, those of the earl's guest unreadable. But then the man slowly raised his hands in a placating gesture, moving back a step.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I did not wish to intrude."

Then he quickly turned and left with hurried strides, making it look as if this time he was the one fleeing the room.

Orlando stared after him in confusion, his heart beating hard in his throat, his fingers clenching on the edge of the table. It took him several deep breaths to calm himself.

He had said it. This Sean had really actually said he was sorry. Orlando marveled at this fact. And he had sounded utterly sincere. More than that - he had sounded... slowly it drifted into Orlando's consciousness just how sad and forlorn the man's voice had sounded.

Slowly Orlando took a big bite of the bread and started chewing. Could it really be that this man meant him no harm? That the reaction in the library had been unintentional? Viggo had said so and Orlando trusted his master. Orlando clearly remembered how sad Viggo himself had sounded, speaking of his friend and that made Orlando wince in sympathy. He loved his new master more than he would ever be able to express. He did not want his master to hurt.

Taking another bite off the bread Orlando gazed at the kitchen's entrance, wondering what the earl's guest was doing at such an ungodly hour, wandering through the silent manor. And only dressed in simple linen pants and a shirt. Slightly startled Orlando realized that he man had looked like he had just fallen out of bed, with his hair unbound and framing his face in a tousled halo of gold.

With a slight frown Orlando got up from his seat, taking the bread with him to go in search of this man that suddenly seemed more fascinating than frightening to him.

He was strangely sure, that Sean would not harm him now. If only because he belonged to Viggo and he would not want to anger the earl.

He followed the corridor from the kitchen to the main hall, nibbling on the bread and scanning the rooms he passed by. But all lay empty and silent. Maybe Sean had just gone back to his room.

Orlando decided that he would probably not find him anywhere so instead of more searching he headed out onto the terrace behind the manor to maybe take a walk in the garden and see if the children had missed some better hidden treasures and thus find himself some treats.

He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the lone figure, sitting on the top steps of the stairs leading from the terrace to the gardens. He recognized the earl's guest easily, even though the man sat with his knees drawn up and his brow resting on them, looking like he was trying to make himself as small as possible.

Again it struck Orlando how much less threatening and how sad this man looked suddenly.

Soundlessly he drew nearer, debating with himself if he was truly doing a wise thing here. There still was the danger of some clever deception. One could never tell with a noble.

But Sean remained motionless, obviously not noticing the approaching slave. Only when Orlando slowly sat down only about a pace away, did he raise his head to look at him in surprise.

Orlando felt his heart constrict painfully, when this time the green eyes were quite readable, filled with deepest sadness that was hardly tempered by the surprise of seeing Orlando. He truly must have been hurt deeply. If there was one thing Orlando knew about it was pain. He had experienced more than his share of it. He was quite able to recognize it in others. Without really wanting or meaning to, he started to feel sorry for this noble.

Sean's voice startled him out of his thoughts. "I did not expect you to seek my company, after I scared you so badly, little one." he said, sounding confused.

Orlando just shrugged, then broke their eye contact to gaze out at the gardens, trying to understand what it was that his heart was trying to tell him. Thoughtfully he bit off a piece of bread again. 

"Did Viggo send you to me?" Sean asked, but answered his own question, before Orlando even had time to think about it. "No, he loves you with all his heart, he would never ask something like that off you."

His words warmed Orlando's heart. He knew that his master loved him. After all he had been told so more times than he could count. But to hear it from somebody else - and said with so much longing - was strangely pleasing and strengthening.

But in some way it had been his master's words, which had sent him here, Orlando realized. He had said that he hoped Orlando and Sean might find healing of their hurts with each other. Orlando doubted that Sean was capable of soothing the fear that constantly gnawed at him still. That was a thing that only Viggo's embrace could accomplish. But Orlando was rather sure that he could offer Sean a kind of comfort that he desperately needed. Some closeness to warm his solitude. Now Orlando only had to decide if this was something he wanted to do.

His eyes returned to Sean, this time truly taking in the other's appearance. There was a kind of beauty to him, that much Orlando could readily admit. Stripped of his noble finery, he might just as well have been no more than another slave, his features weather-worn and lines of sorrow etched into his brow. 

Sean was watching him intently, trying to find any clue in the slave's face about his intention. Orlando felt strangely elated by the fact that obviously there was none and Sean's confusion steadily grew. In a small way it allowed Orlando power over this noble and that was elating.

It also made it that much easier to scoot closer to the other man. For a moment something very close to fear flashed in Sean's eyes and emboldened by this Orlando leaned forward, first running a gently thumb over Sean's brow, easing out the lines of sorrow slightly, then leaned closer still to press a soft kiss to the noble's lips.

For a moment Sean eagerly responded, pressing back against Orlando, returning the kiss, making Orlando's heart speed up in uncontrollable fear, making him want to jump up and flee. But then Sean pulled back almost violently, averting his gaze from the young slave.

"You don't have to do this." he whispered, roughly, his voice filled with passion barely held in check.

Almost the same words Viggo had spoken when Orlando had first come to him. A smile formed on Orlando's lips unbidden. To know how much this man wanted him, how hard he still fought to remain calm - the special power he held over this noble at the same time thrilled and scared Orlando.

Again he reached out, with both hands this time, taking Sean's face between his palms, turning it back to face him. He wasn't sure what Sean saw in his eyes but there was an expression of awe-filled wonder on his face, before Orlando leaned forward and kissed him again, bolder this time, his tongue seeking entrance into the noble's mouth.

His kiss was returned with a heat that was close to fever, Sean's arms coming up to wrap around Orlando. Not loosely, like Viggo always kept them, not to confine his skittish slave, but strong and captivating.

Orlando's heart jumped in fear, but he pressed on, his tongue dueling that of Sean relentlessly, hungrily. Pressed against Sean he could feel the man's heartbeat racing through his thin shirt. His own blood quickened in response, the mixture of fear and rising passion a heady cocktail that made him feel light and daring.

Using what strength he possessed he broke the noble's embrace and got up gracefully. Now Sean's eyes were again burning with the hunger he had seen in the library, his hands twitching to take hold of the slave again. But this time Orlando fought down his fear and instead stretched his limbs, showing off his own beauty in the pale light of the moon.

Sean's lips parted in a soundless gasp and Orlando smiled at him.

Then he pulled his simple tunic over his head, stepped out of his boots and quickly stripped off his pants, standing before the noble naked, shivers running up and down his spine.

With satisfaction he saw that Sean's hand trembled, as he reached out to run his fingers of the smooth skin of Orlando's thigh.

He was about to say something but Orlando quickly knelt next to him, silencing him with another kiss. He did not want the magic of this moment broken. One word too much and he might lose his nerve and run.

Again his kiss was returned with fervor. While Sean was distracted Orlando's practiced fingers worked to untie laces on shirt and pants of the noble, seeking and finding access to lay hands on skin.

He was rewarded with a deep moan, when he found the hard flesh of Sean's erection. Breaking their kiss he saw that Sean had closed his eyes tightly, the expression on his face an odd mixture of concentration and rapture. Intrigued Orlando wondered how long it had been that somebody had touched Sean like this. Something told him that it must have been a long time indeed.

With the skill he had acquired during his years of service at the castle - but much more in his time with Viggo - he stroked the noble's rigid cock and was rewarded with another groan of pleasure.

When Orlando was with his master determining who was going to be on top was a thing of mood and feeling mostly. But with this man Orlando was rather sure there really wasn't a question as to how this would be. Still he wanted to retain a measure of control.

So he kept up his caresses on Sean's cock, taking care not to go too quickly as the man seemed close to coming from this simple touch alone. As Sean was completely lost in his pleasure, Orlando took the opportunity to prepare himself.

Only when he felt ready to accept Sean's cock within himself did he let go of him, waiting for the noble to calm a bit. Waiting for him to open his eyes, that were now sparkling the color of fresh green in spring. Then he moved to kneel above him, slowly lowering himself onto Sean.

Feeling the hot flesh slide into him was not without pain, but watching these green eye grow wider and wider, this mouth opening in a soundless gasp more than made up for that.

When he was fully impaled Sean's arms came up to wrap around him, gently this time, without force. A soft sigh escaped Sean as he buried his face against Orlando's neck.

Orlando drew a deep breath, trying to accustom himself to the different feel of this man inside him. Experimentally he moved his hips a bit, Sean whimpering against his neck in pleasure. It still hurt a bit, but the pain was quickly receding to be replaced by the pleasurable glow he felt when Viggo made love to him. It was good.

He moved again, with more confidence this time, feeling the heat of Sean inside him brush against his sweet spot. He and Sean both groaned in pleasure and Orlando let his head fall back to look up to the stars while he moved on Sean.

Sean thrust into him in tiny upward moves as well, but mainly it was Orlando riding him, finding the rhythm that brought him the most pleasure, while Sean seemed to be hanging on to Orlando, holding back his orgasm with sheer force of will not to end his ecstasy.

In the end, he was helpless to resist, his arms growing even tighter around Orlando, a long low moan escaping him as his whole body grew rigid. The intensity of emotion that radiated off him swept Orlando away, and when he felt Sean come deep inside him, he felt his passion peak as well in a strangely calm - almost serene - orgasm.

Sean was still holding him, completely exhausted, his breath coming in shuddering gasps. Orlando himself felt strong, invigorated even. Gently he stroked the noble's hair, wondering at the fact, that this had not been terrible at all.

Again he cupped the other's face, raising it from where Sean still hid against his neck. There was a mixture of fear and gratitude in Sean's. Fear of being rejected, gratitude for the gift he had received. It made Orlando's heart jump almost painfully in joy.

He bent down and kissed Sean again. Softly this time, reassuringly. 

A first sound of birds chirping filled the air.

Orlando lifted himself off the noble, grabbing his tunic to quickly clean himself. He was acutely aware of these green eyes following his every move but he did not look at Sean again when he picked up his pants and boots as well and walked back into the house.

He took a quick detour to the water pipe in the kitchen to wash and leave his tunic there, before he headed back to the earl's bed. Wouldn't do to smell of sex.

He was back under the covers, snuggled up to his master before the sun rose.

\---

When the earl quietly slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Orlando, he just turned over, pretending to still be asleep. Satisfied happiness weighed down his limbs. He felt like a cat that had dozed in the sun for several hours, saturated with warmth and calm.

Orlando listened how his master left the bedroom, listened how he called for another slave to bring fresh clothes, how he quietly laughed at something the slave said. And the whole time his heart beat in perfect calm happiness.

His thoughts drifted back to the night. To the earl's guest, whom he had left all alone on the terrace and he turned restlessly. Had he done the right thing? To leave him like that? Had he done the right thing at all, to offer himself like that? It still felt right, but fear was creeping back into him.

Abruptly he sat up. Only one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath he slipped out of his master's large bed as well. He put his pants and boots back on, then went to the adjoining room to get a clean tunic from the small chest where he stored his few belongings.

The earl was already gone. Orlando left his master's quarters and headed down the stairs to look for him.

He did not have to search far as he heard Viggo's voice from the library. Orlando followed the sound and only stopped right before the doorway, when he heard Sean's voice as well. Intently he listened.

"You do look much better today," the earl was just saying, "seems some sleep has done a world of good."

Orlando smiled at that.

As if he was mirroring Orlando's thoughts, Viggo said, "now why does that make you smile in such a strange way, my friend?"

Feeling a bit of fear rise, Orlando waited for Sean's answer.

"Your house offers solace to even the most troubled soul." Sean replied, his voice much warmer and less troubled than Orlando recalled from the night. "I must thank you for your hospitality."

Orlando let out a happy sigh. Somehow the fact that Sean had not revealed their nightly meeting reassured him greatly.

Taking another breath to gather his courage he entered the library and found both nobles turning to face him. He smiled at his master, walking over to him, rising on tiptoes to kiss him with all the love and happiness that made his heart feel like it was aglow.

The earl raised a questioning eyebrow at this unfamiliar behavior of his slave but said nothing.

Orlando turned to Sean and smiled at him as well and felt deep satisfaction when a slight blush crept into Sean's face.

Sean took half a step backward when Orlando walked over to him but he stood his ground when Orlando kissed him as well, just as softly as he had kissed him in parting in the night.

He heard a slight sound of surprise from his master but when he looked back at him, there was no anger on his face, only a pleased expression that made Orlando grin back at him.

Then he left the library again as swiftly as he had come.

"Now what was that all about?" he heard his master ask, when he stopped again outside the doorway.

"I... I'm not sure." Sean said, his voice rough with emotion. "But let me tell you this: that slave is the most precious thing you own and you had better hang on to him with all your love. And if there is another like him I would pay any price to gain his company."

With a happy smile and his head raised proudly Orlando walked off to find breakfast.


End file.
